It all started with a tweet (Niall Horan)
by 0anonymouslymine
Summary: because this moment simply is
1. Chapter 1

_Cause I give you all of me..._

I paued for a bit as I sang the last line of All Of Me by John Legend.

"Thank you for watching!" I said and awkwardly waved to my video camera. I walked towards it hitting the recording button to stop it. I smiled with relief, I had just made another cover.

"You know, you should always say 'please suscribe to my YouTube channel' at the end of your videos" My older brother Archie commented as he was texting on his new iphone.

I smirked as I started to upload my video on Youtube. "Well, it's up to them to subscribe if they want to, you know."

"Well, it might as well help you get some views, losers. I mean honestly, how many views have you got?" He pointed out.

Well he does have a point. I already have uploaded five videos and I only had roughly a thousand views in total.

"I just want to sing, Archie. I am not looking for 'followers' or 'mega attention' from people. Unlike you, mister super model" I teased as I threw one of my pillows to him.

He also threw one at me. "well sorry that my genes are perfect"

I rolled my eyes "And your ego is also over folowing"

I looked back at my laptop and saw that is was finished uploading.

"Well I got almost everything you know... except a gift of a perfect voice. And a perfect sister." He joked.

I grabbed another pillow and thre it at him. "Excuse me, you got a perfect sister right here." I said pointing at myself.

"If it makes you feel any better, i don't have a perfect voice as well." I muttered.

"Shut up Ambrose, you do and you know it." Archie said.

Okay, so maybe I did not have a bad singing voice. But I don't think it's perfect as well. I just think it's just averge, just like me. Say hello to average Ambrose, as I like to call myself. No, I am not the loser type in school, but I am also not in the popular crowd as well. I do not fail in class but I do not exceed as well. I look in the mirror and see a average looking girl with blonde hair that can not be tamed.

That's me average Ambrose Waters, from Boston. I think that the only edge I have is I love to sing. Not as a profession, but as a past time.

"Whatever. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like making out with your twelvth girlfriend" I smirked.

He stuck out his tongue. "well from what I am hearing sis, you are not doing so bad in the love department as well." He winked.

If he means "lack of the love department in my life" then he is correct. Okay, so he teases me a lot because some guys have asked me out, but it's because they're probaly gay and really just want to hook up with my brother.

"Oh yes, I am getting a thousand suitors a day bro. But they are pretty lame" I sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah like who?"

"This guy from chemistry class, that guy from Ohio, or even One Direction!" I fakely squealed. Oh please, I think I am the only peron in the world who is immune to those five dudes.

My brother laughed. He always found my sarcasm amusing. "You'll never know sis, you'll never know."

Once again, I rolled my eyes at him. What a delusional prick.

"Anyway, I have to go and meet up with umm.." He checked his phone "..Anna." I can't believe it, he is meeting up with someone and he does'nt even know her name!

"You are un-believable." I said to him

He got up from my bed and kissed me on the forehead before exiting.

"You too sis! But in a good way."

When Archie left my room, I finally finished my homework and got ready for bed. Before sleeping I took one last look at my lastes video.

5 views, it said.

Wow, so some poor guy or girl must have stumbled upon my video, I hope their ears didn't bleed to death.

I shut down my laptop, and proceeded into dream land.

* * *

"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered as I hit the off button. I did my usual morning routine. Of course my shower concert sessions are a regular. Little Things was playing on the radio at that time, and I couldn't help but groan.

Suprisingly, the song got stuck in my head and I was humming is as I dried myself and was putting on my clothes. Shame on me..

Before heading out, I went online to check some stuff.

I was tapping my desk as I was waiting for YouTube to load. I wanted to see if Zoella had updated any videos.

Then I saw something that almost knocked me down my chair.

"3,000 suscribers?!" I screamed to myself.

I must be dreaming. Last night, I only had 8. And five of those were my friends.

I looked at my username.

**Ambrosegreen87**

Nope, this is definitely is my account. I looked at my videos, and the views on them were over-flowing. The one that I had just posted last night already had over 150,000 views.

What happened? Last night, I was just average Ambrose. Now i'm Ambrose with 150,000 viewers?

I managed to look through the comments on my lastest video.

Trust me when I say I almost lost mobility when I saw the top comment.

_**Like this is Niall Horan brought you here?:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

"Hey lad, how was your night out?" Zayn asked as I entered our pad in California.

Louis entered from the kitchen. "Well duh Zayn, I am sure the girl had her eyes glued on mister 'i'm so sexy over here."

I smirked at them as I removed my coat and hung it on the coat stand. "Tonight was... fun I guess?" I said unsure of my answer.

"Do you even remember her name?" Harry asked, but his eyes still on the tv

"Uh Huh.."

Liam threw a piece of popcorn at me. "Dick Head."

I laughed at him. "I was joking! Of course I do, I remember all of my dates."

"Don't you ever consider on settling down? Being in a relationship and stuff?" Louis asked me.

I yawned, and just on cue Harry answered for me. "Don't you remember Lou, He's a commitmentphobe"

I chuckled and yanked Harry's neck. "Am not!"

"Yeah, you're just too cool to settle down" Zayn jokes.

Actually he was true. Heck, one of my liife goals is to be the bachelor of this year. This is me, Niall Horan. One fifths of one direction, living the bachelor's life.

"You know me well, Zayn." I said as I started making my way upstairs. I need to sleep. My date was talking non-sense all night and my head hurt. Sometimes I really hate it when a girl is so full of herself. Like when she keeps compimenting herself. I have nothing to compliment about her anymore.

"Just remember mate, one day you'll find that girl that will make you settle down, for good." Liam said.

I turned back to face him again. I smirked and said. "I highly doubt that." I ended with a wink

* * *

I got ready for bed and placed on my fluffy jumper, since it was a cold night. I slumped down my bed and turned on my laptop. I checked my tweets. I can't help but grin at all the tweets from our fans. Sometimes I feel like a 5 year old wntering a candy shop for the first time when reading them; even if I read them over and over again, it still makes me giddy.

I soon got bored and went onto YouTube to listen to some music. I can't help but smirk when I saw that our video was still number 1.

I decided to listen to John Legend's All Of Me, since it was one of my favourite songs ever. I scanned the videos for the original version, until I came upson this video thumbnail with a stunning girl.

" ambrosewaters95" was the user's name. Looks liek she did a cover of this song. I hesitated; I usually do not like watching overs. But what the hell, whats the worse that could happen.

The video started playing

"_Hi um.. my name is Ambrose Waters" _The quirky girl from the video said. She immediately bit her lip after saying that.

She tucked one of her loose hair strands behing her ear before continuing. "_Um and this is a cover of All Of Me by John Legend" _I can't help but grin, she looks so nervous. I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath, and when she opened her mouth to sing, it was like I was watching a different girl.

Unlike the girl who was in the first 15 seconds of this video, this girl had confidence. And not only that, she could sing, well.

_Drawing me in_

_and your kicking me out_

She sang. Literally the hair on my sking stood up. Damn this girl was good. I looked at the views to see she only had one other view. Impossible! This girl was so good.

I found myself tapping the reply button. I could'nt help it, I was smiling the whole time while watching her sing. It's funny that when she sings it's like she's in a different world. A world where it's only her and her beautiful voice.

I found myself watching the other videos of her, I admit I was kind of disappointed when she did not have an One Direction covers.

I had to show this to the lads. I went out of my rom and entered Louis' room. He was already dozed off, and so were the others. I looked at my watch and it was already 1AM. Holy crap, I've been watching her videos for two hours!

Why Niall, why?

Well, if I can't share it with the boys tonight, might as well share it with my fans. I copied and pasted the YouTube link and saw that I then only had 20 characters life. Hmm what to write...

Sometimes I tweets what's on my head.

But after hitting that important tweet button, I realized that I had tweeted from my heart.

"_Can't get her out of my head, and honestly. I'd like to keep it that way x"_

I watched the video one last time before heading off to sleep. Just before the video ended, I paused it when she was looking straight into the camera. Is it possible to be smitten via video? I laughed to myself, I have a silly Youtube crush.

Don't worry, I said to myself. It's only YouTube

Or that's what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambrose P.O.V

For the past two dyas, I was the talk of the school. I even had to pretend to be sick today because everyone was up in my face." Especially those girls who didnt even notice me before, bugging me if I can get One Direction to follow them on twitter. And like a broken record my answer was

One: I haven't even talked to any member of that boy band. Two: I do not use my twitter, my last update was the first day I made it which was two years ago. Three I have no interest with anything that involves 1D. Four: let me eat my sandwich in peace"

Seriously though, they annoy me even during lunch time-not cool.

So here am I, spending my Wednesday catching up on some homework I didn't get the chance to do because people won't stop bothering me. I looked at my laptop Tumblr was on. Oh so tempting. Cant. Resist. Temptation.

I grabbed my laptop and checked my Tumblr. My video has been circulating the World Wide Web for the past few days. I was so surprised when I got 600,000 views. I mean, wow.

I scrolled down a post regarding One Direction.

Okay so maybe I owe my new found fame to them. I clicked the like button. I looked at their photos one by one and tried to familiarize myself with them. For some reason, I wanted too.

If I look at them, my eyes instantly to to Harry Styles. I am a sucker for curly hair. Okay so even though I am not a fan of them. I may have a tiny crush on curly hair. I grinned

And then of course there's Niall.

"The one to thank for everything" I muttered. I scrolled down the posts and read the descriptions regarding Niall.

"Undeniable sex god. He is thought to be very funny and a bit vain but if I looked like that Jesus. He is extraordinarily talented and is better known as Nialler. He was born is Mullingar, Ireland. He is perfectly imperfect and directioners will personally come to your house and kick your ass if you believe otherwise. We ARE the deadliest of all fandoms"

I wanted to vomit. Of all the things I couldn't handle it is an egotistical narcissist guy. I rolled my eyes when I read the word 'perfect'. God

I continued to scroll down on tumblr with the thoughts of how annoying this Niall guy must be., then all of a sudden I saw a photo of his face up close. But this time it was different. He looked, sad. N not because he was not smiling, it was his eyes, maybe this egotistical guy was just a front. Maybe there was something deeper. Maybe there's a story. Maybe..

"AMBROSE OF DEAR OH MY GOD!" My mum screamed as she barged into my room. She had this psychotic look on her face that I only see when shes extremely excited and hapy about something.

"Mum calm down" I said trying to rest her

She lifted up her phone "Guess who called?"

My heart sped up. Did…Niall Horan call me? "urgh, I do not know Simon Cowell?"

She squealed again. "Ellen Degeneres!"

My eyes widened. "ohmyholylord THE ELLEN DEGENERES?!"

By this time I was jumping up and down to. Two lunatics in one house lol.

"Yes! And she wants you to come and perform on her show!" She said.

I was lost for words. I absolutely love the Ellen Show. It would be an honor to be her guest. But at the same time, public events scare the shit out of me.

"Oh, wow, what did you say?" Was all I could muster.

"Of course I said yes silly!" Mum squealed again.

"Mum.. I do not know if i can... sing infront of a live audience and..." I started to say.

"Zip it. I already said yes, this is a big thing Ambrose, especially for you!"

Geez. I know mum.

"By the way, your interview is tomorrow" She said like its the most casual thing in the world.

"What?!" I shouted. "I am not prepared. No song, heck I dont even have something decent to wear!"

She grinned. "Well with the song choice, I can do nothing about that. But eith what you are going to wear.." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the card of all the cards.

"You..are..lending..me...your...credit...card.?" I said with disbelief. She never lets me or Archie borrow her card. This was a moment to remember.

"Yes, but only buy the outfit for tomorrow okay? Nothing else." She stated as she handed over her card.

"Now tell your brother, he shall accompany you. And yes, he can also buy one piece of clothing." Mum said rolling her eyes.

I hugged her. "Even though I am so nervous, thank you mum"

* * *

"I still can not believe that mum lent you her credit card." Archie said as we were walking on the streets looking for the right shop to buy some television worthy clothes.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"Have you ever even thanked that One Direction dude" Archie asked me.

Urgh, there he goes again with his nosey big brother questions.

"No." I replied too quickly.

"And why not?" He asked again

"You have too many questions bug brother. Where's the part where you just ignore my life?" I teased him.

He shrugged. "Never gonna happen kiddo. And about that One Direction dude, you should really thank him. Practially brought you to Ellen DeGeneres in a span of three days."

Okay, he had a point. A huge point infact. "Urgh, fine Ill message him later I guess."

Archie patted my head. "Good job little sis."

We finally stopped in "The Boutique" one of the best youth boutiques in town. I've only been here once because well the clothes were kind of expensive. But hey, its time to maximise the opportunity of a golden card.

I scanned around the store and was kind of annoyed bu the construction going on in the male dressing rooms.

I finally pulled out two dresses I fell in love with.

"I'll just try these on." I told Archie.

"Sure, I'll just answer this phone call outside."

The sales lady guided me in the changing rooms. I hung the two dresses before trying them on. A baby blue ponte dress, or this body hugging lace dress.

Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

NIALL P.O.V

Today was the shopping day for the loads and I. I love to shop in California, everything seemed sunny. And I finally got over my YouTube crush…. I think.

Okay I was really bothered. She didn't even message me or anything at all. I concluded that she wasn't a fan. And just….. damn, but I guess life goes on.

We got a call and we have an interview set up tomorrow so we have to buy some clothes. Harry and I entered a shop called "The boutique." According to my LA friends, this was the best youth clothing line around the area.

Indeed it was. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the fitting room. The lady guided me and I was standing in front of the girls dressing rooms.

"Um excuse me muss, but the lady's dressing rooms are being renovated. Do not worry; there are two cubicles in there. Just don't peep?!" the lady asked

I chuckled, do I really come off as a pervert. "Yes mam yes."

The lady giggled whilst blushing. I seem to have that effect on women.

I entered the cubicle on the right as the other one was locked. I started taking of my jumper when I heard and felt a thud on the wall.

"Oww" squirmed a girl's voice.

"Um, lady are you okay?" I raised my voice through the walls.

I heard her gasp. "Why is there a guy in here?!"

I tapped the wall. "Wait! Ugh, the men's dressing room is closed so they made me change her." I explained.

I heard her breathe out loudly. "Woo, okay."

Oh she gave me chills, it was so sexy.

"You need any help in there?" I said while proceeding to try on a polo.

"No its fine." She said. "You from Ireland?"

I smirked. "Yes. Why is my accent melting your heart?" the accent always works.

"Meh, I like Australians better." Hs said and giggled after.

She started humming out a tune, it was pretty melodic really.

For some reason, it was thrilling not knowing who you are talking to on the other side. I decided not to let this convocation die.

"What do you think will look good on me, white or blue?" I asked grinning.

"Are you kidding me, how should I know when I don't even know what you look like?!"

"They say that I look that that guy from One Direction, Niall Horan?" I smirking to myself. I bet she was fangirling right now knowing that.

I heard her scoff. "Yeah, that's something to be proud of" she said so sarcastically. Wow a hater?

"You don't like them?" I asked whilst undoing my polo. In the end I just picked the white polo.

I heard her open her door. "It's so weird having a convocation with a guy regarding One Direction."

Well, she did have a point. I made myself look guy. I mentally face palmed.

I heard her feet shuffle closer to my cubicle.

"But if you do look like that guy…. I say white polo looks best."

I grinned.

I then heard her feet walking away from the dressing room. I like these moments. Having random convocations with strangers. And what's the best? It was the fact that they talked to me like I was just a normal guy, not some famous boy band member.

I started to put back on my jumper. I could hear that girls voice outside as she was paying at the cashier.

Then I heard a manly voice call her. "Come on, mum's calling."

"Hold on, I am just getting the receipt." She said. She sounded so cute.

"Well if mum gets mad, you get all the blame Ambrose." Said the manly voice.

I smirked. Brother-sister relationships are all about blame and-

Did he say Ambrose?

Ambrose that's the girl in the video. Then it all clicked in. Is she The Ambrose? I heard her humming earlier and it was divine, so could it be her?

"Yes Archie I'm on my way out" I heard her shout

I quickly out on my jumper. I tried to open the door but the door knob wouldn't budge.

"Stupid American door knobs" I said whilst trying to turn it.

I finally got it to work. I quickly stepped out and went to the cashier area.

No girl.

For some reason, my heart sank. But at the same time, I was confused. I was actually hoping that the girl I talked to earlier was Ambrose. Why was I still thinking about her? Damn it Niall keep yourself together.

"Woah lad, didn't you learn how to wear a jumper properly?" Harry asked as he entered the store. Looks like he had to answer a phone call outside.

I looked down at my jumper. It was on backwards. The sales ladies were giggling a bit.

"Hey, Niall Horan can rock anything." I said whilst smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey man, did you see the girl come out of the shop like two minutes ago?" I asked him while I tried to fix my jumper.

He shook his head. "No lad, why?"

"Nothing" I said whilst trying to hide my look of dismay.

"So, got what you needed to get?" Harry asked.

I nodded as I purchased my white polo. I smiled remembering the girl who I talked to earlier.

"Great, we are all set for Ellen tomorrow, aren't we?" Harry asked nudging my ribs.

"Of course, you got to love Ellen."


	5. Chapter 5

I was quietly sitting down in the dressing room in Ellen's studio. I clicked my heels, feeling like Dorothy, wishing to just go back home. I looked at the clock and estimated that I'll probably be on in about 15 minutes. I am all alone in the room, since my family is in the audience already.

Tick-tock-tick-tock.

I rubbed my throat and felt like it was getting dry. Okay I am outta here.

_Don't psyche yourself out, Ambrose. You can do this._

Then there was a knock on my door. "Five minutes!" The person said.

That's when the butterflies activated. I stood up and was pacing around the room, trying to remember the lyrics to the song. I looked at the mirror and fixed the peter pan collar of my baby blue skater dress. I also fixed my charm bracelet which was also loose. Then I looked at my whole appearance. Wow, I looked like a star.

"No so average Ambrose anymore?" I said to myself.

The door swung open and one of the crew members appeared. "Two minutes Miss Waters. Let's go."

I nodded and started to walk out of the dressing room. I crew member was brisk walking in front of me while I was getting left behind trying to walk with these dreadful heels. I can almost hear the audience as I was approaching the left wing. As I was fidgeting with my hands, my charm bracelet fell off and made a *klang* sound on the floor. I stopped walking and started to bend over to pick it up, but someone got to it before me.

I saw a full head of curly hair. He snatched my bracelet and stood up straight. I saw him stare at my bracelet then extended his arm and handed it to me. "Cute bracelet" he said.

Then he finally looked at me. My eyes must have been like owls at this point. That faces who wouldn't know who he is? I've seen his face a million times on Tumblr and twitter. And just two days ago I admitted to my stubborn self that I have a teeny weeny crush on him. And now, he's here.

"Thanks." Slowly said why getting my bracelet. Hold on, what is he doing here? If he's here than the others might be… it means that _he _must be here too?

I saw him smile. "No problem. Hey you look familiar." He said to me while studying my face.

I chuckled. "I could say the same to you."

I saw him smirk and said. "No really, I have seen you somewhere and I…."

"You are on in 30 seconds!" said the girl who started to pull me away. My body was forced to face the other direction and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him.

I can hear the music and the audience's cheers. The light was also near; it feels like going to heaven. And in 3, 2, 1 I won't be average Ambrose anymore. But somehow I still wanted to be.

* * *

**Nialls P.O.V**

"Looking good Horan" I said to myself in the mirror.

I saw Zayn roll his eyes.

"What?"" I asked.

"Really, Niall really?" Zayn chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

"Well it's the truth." I jokingly said.

The door swung open and Harry entered with the freakiest smile in the world. And I know that that smile only means that he met a girl that has caught his eye.

Like reading my mind, Louis barged in with questions. Okay, who are she, where did you meet her, and holy lord you've just been out the room for ten minutes and you have already met a girl?! What a hopeless romantic!"

"Yeah look at me. Never settles down in a relationship equal ever looking like that." I pointed to Harry.

Harry stood up with his hands in the air. "First of all, I am not a hopeless romantic, but also not a ladies man like you Zayn." He smirked.

"Second of all, yes I met this girl who was beyond beautiful."

"Ohh, tell me more." Liam said like a 15 year old girl.

"I didn't catch her name, but she was one of Ellen's guests today, but she looks familiar, but I havent met her in person before because then I wouldn't let that chance go by. But I swear, I saw her somewhere. Even for a glimpse.

I sat down beside Zayn. "Well on the bright side lad, youll see her at the after show right?"

Harry sat down on the other sofa. "Well you are right."

Louis spoke up. "did see look like a fan?"

Harry shook his head. "She didnt go all ape shit onme, But i think she recognizes me."

"Say the D word then?"

Harry looked confused. "What's the D word?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dibs?"

Harry then laughed. "Oh yeah right right, I call dibs on her!"

We all had a good laugh. "She's all yours man." I said. "Right lads?"

They all agreed. I am happy when I see one of my lads happy when I see one of my lads happy. Sometimes I wish I could be genuinely as happy as them. After a few more minutes in the dressing room, the lads and I were called out. We started making our way to the left wing. I fixed my white polo as we were walking. I can hear that Ellen was still talking to someone out there.

"Wait, were going to appear with this girl?" Harry asked to the crew member.

The crew member looked at her clipboard.

"Well it says here that this girl is a YouTube star that got discovered because….. Niall Horan tweeted about her?"

My heart stopped, and my hearing also kind of blocked out. I looked at the indoor TV screen and saw, even though I tried to deny it, the face that has been in my dreams for the last few nights.

I can't believe it, I really can't.

"That's why she looks so familiar!" I heard Harry sad. Oh, wait. I practically gave Ambrose to him now. And nothing can break the bro code.

"Oh yeah, Guess you have to thank me for it huh?" I casually said.

I saw Harry smile like he never had done before.

I stared at the screen once again. I saw her giggle on nation television. My God, I can't believe I'm falling for her.

* * *

Ambrose P.O.V

I giggled. "Thank you so much!" I said to Ellen after she complimented my video. Thank god everything was going good so far. All it took was a thumb up from my brother and I was okay. I answered Ellen's questions un-awkwardly as possible,

"Well of course you had a little help from a certain boy band member?" she said.

Suddenly a photo of Niall Horan appeared on the screen, I smiled. "Yes and I am very grateful without that tweet I would probably be at my house right now sleeping or munching away!"

The audience laughed. Heck, I didn't find that funny at all. Oh well.

"Do you like One Direction?" she asked.

I wanted to ask back _do you want the truth. _But instead I settled with a safe answer.

"I am not as found of them as other teenagers, but they have good music." I wanted to barf at that half-lie.

"But other than the good music, do you fancy any one of them I particular?" Ellen asked.

I looked at the photo of One Direction on the screen. I saw Harry's cute smile, and like word vomit the truth spilled out on national television.

"Well two days ago I developed this microscopic crush on Harry Styles." I immediately cupped my hand over my mouth after saying that and the audience laughed hysterically. I saw my brother dying with laughter over in the corner.

After Ellen composed after all that laughing. "Well that's a good thing because here they are, everyone please welcome One Direction!"

Their annoying music started to play.

I saw them enter one by one waving to the audience. My heart was out of control. I was so damn nervous. Finally, he entered. The one and only Niall Horan. And our eyes connected, and all I could feel was the coldness it brought me. And then the warmth when I saw Harry smiling directly at me. I smiled back.

And then I remembered that thirty seconds ago I had admitted my feelings for him.

Niall, Harry, One Direction, Ellen, National Television…. Can I just evaporate now?


	6. Chapter 6

The boys came over to the couch and started to hug Ellen. Oh, so that's why the couch looks like it wasn't for one person only. And that why I saw earlier! God, why didn't I piece this up sooner.

After the boys hugged Ellen, they were all looking down at me, I am not the hugger type, but I feel a wave of awkwardness flowing from the studio towards the people television. So I stood up and shook hands with each one of them while giving them a cheery smile. When it was Harry's turn to shake my hand I can't help but grin at the thought this was the second time I held his hand.

Finally it was Niall; he took my hand and gently shook it while his eyes were glued to mine. His gazes, even in photos were so intense.

After the awkward handshakes we all sat down. I was sitting beside Louis Tomlinson who had cutest TOMS ever.

"Nice TOMS" I whispered to him but then I realized that my mic was on so everyone heard it and the audience laughed.

Louis laughed as well and said. "Well thank you Miss Ambrose. It keeps my swagger on!"

We all laughed on his emphasis on 'swagger'.

"No one says swagger nowadays Lou." Liam said from behind.

Louis put on a dramatic shocked expression. "What?" But Justin uses it all the time! Swagger, swagger, swagger" He started to sing doing some gangster movements.

He was hysterical.

"Yeah; but its swag, not swagger." I said to him trying to control my laughter.

The audience had a hard time controlling their laughter too.

"How's your stay in LA so far" Ellen asked the boys.

"It's been amazing, as always." Niall answered with his beautiful Irish accent.

"And the ladies are amazing huh?" Ellen said while wiggling her eyes.

"Beyond amazing." Both Harry and Zayn answered at the same time. I can't help but roll my eyes at that one. Such playboys.

Harry and Zayn laughed and fist bumped each other.

"Well that's good. Well let's talk about Ambrose over here." Ellen said.

Uh, oh

Ellen got her cue cards. "It says that Niall here is the reason why your video went viral."

I nodded my head just hoping that Niall would say something.

"Got that right" HE said and then winked at me. Really now? Wink at me on live television?

"What made you tweet about her video?"

I saw Niall stiffen a bit, like he was thinking about what he was going to say. But then he took a quick look at me, before saying to Ellen. "After watching her video, she captivated me, I just can't contain it. I needed to let everyone know how good of a singer she is."

I am currently blushing madly at what he is saying now. I can't believe that those words were coming out from his mouth. Am I too mean of a person for judging them?

I looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for that. I never got to thank you in person."

"Now you get to thank him in front of millions of viewers" Ellen said.

When the cameras were off air the crew went on stage and started reapplying our makeup. Wow this is showbiz.

"So Ambrose how old are you?"Louis said whilst fixing his hair.

"I am 17, turning 18 in a few weeks." I replied.

"Oh, wonderful! 18th birthday celebrations are always the best." Liam said.

I huffed. "Tell me about it. My mum planned almost everything and told me a week ago. She even invited her book club!"

The guys chuckled. "You know who mums can be." Zayn said.

"Harry knows how mums can be." Louis said and the boys cracked up real good. I really didn't get it and Harry was being all defensive.

"Oi, I do not!" he said while smacking each one of them on the head.

I looked over at Niall and saw that he was busy talking to the make-up lady who was retouching his makeup. The girl had her eyes glued to his and he was totally flirting with her. He even twirled a strand of her hair.

I think Louis caught my gaze.

"And that's Niall, our resident flirt." He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambrose

I slumped in my mum's car and immediately popped in my headphones. I let the music devour me and hopefully block everything that is happening right now. What was supposed to be my day, my time to shine, and turned out to be the worst nightmare I could have ever had. And what's even worse, it's not a nightmare, its reality.

The car started to move, but no one in my family was moving, or saying anything. Until my mother choked up.

"I'm so sorry Ambrose. I shouldn't have let you be interviewed on Ellen. Honey I….."

I removed one of my earphones and cut her off. "It's not your fault mum." I said. I realized that I was starting to have that 'almost going to cry' voice. That feeling when you are in the verge of tears but you're just trying to hold it back.

Then my brother raised his voice. "I swear to God I'm going to punch that douche when I next see him."

I gave him a soft smile that was all that I could muster up now. "Can I just take a nap?" I said with my voice croaking again.

I saw my brother's eyes full of anger and concern. He patted his shoulder gesturing for me to lean there. And so I did.

As I closed my eyes all I can think of was him. My emotions for him are overflowing with hate, disgust…. But as much as I deny it I was also confused with him. And somewhere in my weak heart of mine, I sort of thought that before all of this happened he sort of liked me…. Or at least my talent.

But then, this happened. And now, I just don't know. I've never felt so judged in my life.

After escaping a few tears from my eyes, I finally drifted off to sleep with the last few verses of the song I was listening to playing in my head.

NIALL'S P.O.V

The moment those harsh words escaped my mouth; I wanted to punch myself till I bled to death. What was wrong with me? I was like the incredible hulk that is easily triggered with nonsense. I just lost myself and then it was too late.

"I hope I never see you again, and I mean that"

And then she's gone.

And then lots of things happened after that.

I felt my body being aggressively pushed until I was back to reality.

"You are freaking mad bro that was the worst thing you could have possibly done." Liam said in his angry dad tone.

I looked at the audience who were all wearing a look of disapproval on their faces. To add to that, my four best lads had the same looks.

"How can you say things?!" Louis added. I've never seen him so anger before.

Then it was Zayn's turn to bash me. "You've changed man, you've changed a lot."

"Guys I don't know what came over me honestly I don't even know what to say right now-"I started to say but Harry cut me off.

"Don't you think you've said enough?" He looked at me with a death glare, he started to remove his mic and walk out of the set.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked as Harry started to walk away.

He then looked at me with such cold eyes that I rarely see. "To fix what has been damaged."

And then he too, walked away.

Suddenly, I got frustrated again. Why him? This wasn't his problem to fix it was mine. I screwed up. I was the one who needed to talk to her. With that, I removed my mic, and heading off out too.

Louis then put his arms up in frustration. "Now where are you off to?"

"To fix damage."

Before leaving I faced the audience. "I apologize for what happened today. I really do" And with that, I left the studio and found myself in the parking lot.

"Crap, now where do I find her?"

I saw one of the producers outside on a coffee break. I rushed to him quickly. "Hey, urgh, do you know where Ambrose Waters lives?"

He chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. Looks like he had no clue about the incident. Good thing I guess.

"You too huh? Just about a minute ago another guy asked me that."

Harry.

"Yeah, lots of guys chasing that girl." I said trying to sound casual.

"Well I would wonder, she's a good looking girl." He said.

"Yeah…" I said looking at him. "I know…" A mini flashback of what happened earlier and I wanted to punch myself.

He grabbed his phone and looked through his phonebook. "Well she lives here…" He said while showing me his phone.

"Beachrose village… I know that place" I said while trying to remember the directions in my head.

"Well you better hurry if you want to go there before the other Guy." he said after chuckling.

I chuckled to and thanked him.

I rushed to my car and hoped that no one would catch me whilst driving over the limit today.

AMBROSE P.O.V

I was watching my videos in my room. I was watching this girl who was so shy in front of the camera, and had her chance today to change that around, but it didn't go that way. I sighed. I checked twitter and Facebook on any news about this, but as of now, there's still none.

And I felt relived. Because despite of what he has done, I care about his…. No I care about the bands reputation. The last thing I want is others to get screwed over this as well. They all seem so nice.

Again looking through Tumblr, I wasn't able to dodge scanning through their photos.

It was him on my dashboard again. Questions then ran through my head, but the most evident one was, 'will he apologise?' secretly, under all this I don't care attitude, I hope he does.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang. My heart fluttered for a bit. For some reason, I think it's him. For some reason, I was _hoping _it was him. I was hoping that he left Ellen's studio and drove all the way to Beachrose village to say sorry.

I made my way downstairs until I was in the foyer. I could hear the rain outside, but still my footsteps were slowly approaching the door. My heart was beating like crazy, because I had a gut feeling it was him.

I finally reached the door knob, and turned it and pulled the door.

I gasped.

_"__Harry?"_

There stood outside my door, Harry Styles, who was a bit wet because of the rain, he had water on the ringlets of his hair, but how can one still look so handsome?

"What are you—?"

"I came to see if you were okay" He answered quickly.

"I'm okay. You didn't have to come all this way to ask me and that and—"

"Your right, I don't. But I wanted too." He cut me off again. His eyes were staring intensely into mine.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to him. "Thank you Harry. But you really didn't have to. I mean you hardly know me."

I saw him smirk. "That's the other thing I came over here for. To get to know you"

Do you know the feeling when you're riding a roller coaster and it goes on a huge drop and it feels like your stomach is being eaten? Well that how's I feel right now. Adding to that all the emotions I felt earlier just right after leaving the studio. All the depression and hate.

I looked at him before saying. "Well that's the first thing you need to know about me is that I lied."

He had a confused look on his face. "Lied about what?"

The tears came.

"I'm not okay."

But so did his arms around me.

NIALLS P.O.V

Finally I made it to Beachrose. It was 10 tines harder to go around about with the heavy rain. When I was about two streets from her house, there was a heavy flow of traffic inside the village.

"Seriously?!" I shouted. After about 5 minutes of being idle, I decided to jump out of my car and take a run for it. No umbrella, just me and the droplets of slightly salty water.

I ran until I was a house away from hers. There was this pull inside my stomach. It was almost like he feeling I get before performing for a concert. Yes, I was this nervous.

Then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. Something that I didn't really need to see. Something that made me rather be stuck in traffic.

Yet again, I was too late.

It was Ambrose, wrapped in Harry's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"10 things that you like the most?"

I saw him look up the ceiling deeply thinking. He then lowered his head the same level as mine and smirked at me. He put his fingers out as he was counting his favourite things.

"I like cardigans with elbow pads, cinnamon, mahogany, cushions, carpet floors, and digestive biscuits." He finished off with a smile.

I chuckled. "First of all, those were the randomest things I've ever heard! Cushions? Carpet Floors?"

He let out a sweet and melodic laugh. "Hey, don't judge."

I put my hands up. "Hey, I'm not judging. But just so you know, those were only 6 things. And can you please stop moving around?"

He looked at me and nodded his head while walking around my living room. He made his way to the piano and softly trailed his hands over the keys. That simple action was utterly mesmerizing.

"The other four, I thought they were obvious already." He said looking up at the piano looking directly at me.

"Louis, Zayn, Liam and…" My voice trailed off as I was about to mention his name, Harry was just staring the whole time as if he was waiting for me to say his name "... and Niall"

Then he started to play simple key notes on the piano. "Bingo"

"Want to know more about them?" He asked

Did I? For some reason I nodded my head. Or did I just want to know about him.

"Well this is going to be a long story." He said giggly as he made his way beside me on the couch.

I grabbed a pillow and rested my head on it as I faced him. "It's only 9.30 Harry, past your bedtime?" I teased.

"Yes mum will be extremely mad." He said in his fake baby voice.

"Wait is it true that you're into mums?" I curiously asked. I vaguely remember my cousin telling me this conspiracy.

He stared at me blankly. "Not funny."

That's when I burst out laughing. "So it's true? Holy crap Harry, I didn't know you were into older women!"

He was trying hard not to mind me laughing as he tried to convey what he had to say. "Look it was one time, and it wasn't serious. I think I was drugged or something."

My stomach was hurting because I was laughing too hard. I was starting to wipe my tears of joy. "What are you looking at?" I say to Harry who now had a smile on his face.

"Just good to know I can make you laugh like crazy because of my previous romances."

I giggled. "Well at least I know I know I am safe from being swooned by Harry the momma lover."

He mumbled something that I didn't catch on.

"Sorry what was that?"

He shook his head and said. "Nothing nothing. So anyway. Back to the boys? He offered.

"As much as I would love to know more about you Harry, you're the boss right now." I said.

He grinned at me. "I just love telling stories about the boys."

"And why is that?"

"All of them have different personalities, different stories. A conversation about them can never get boring you know? "He asked me. A he was saying those words; he looked so passionate talking about the boys. I guess, he really loved them.

"First of all, there's my best mate Louis. He's maybe the funniest guy I've ever met; also he has the biggest heart." He giggles a bit. "He may be the oldest, but I swear he's the youngest at heart. "

"Seems like a fun guy."I said to him.

"Oh fun is an understatement. We lived together in a flat before, but of course as we grew up we had to live separately. He's the only boy his family, which I guess makes him really good with the ladies."

Really good with the ladies…. Those words ringed in my head and triggered everything that happened earlier with Niall. The bickering about being a flirt with the ladies and –

"But he's totally not the playboy type. He's the loyal one. He loves Eleanor very much. Amazing how they can keep a relationship overseas." Damn what a sweet guy.

"… And maybe the funniest thing is that there is this conspiracy that I and Louis are secretly dating."

Again, I bursted into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh gosh this just keeps getting better and better."

I faked a brace yourself face. "Hit it"

"Larry Stynlinson"

I blinked at him, "It's actually not bad."

He looked shocked. "That was the probably the funniest thing I had to say about Louis and you didn't laugh at all!"

I shrugged. "Meh, your sense of humour sucks."

He put his hand of this heart and tried not to look hurt,

"Oh shut it. Who's next?" I asked impatiently.

"Well there's Zayn. Zayn is the most talented of all of us, I think. And his charm cannot be resisted. Trust me, had a hard time resisting him as well."

"Harry I'm starting to think that you are gay, but don't worry I have nothing against it." I joked around.  
"If I was gay, why would I fancy you?" he blurted out and immediately covered his mouth after that.

Silence enveloped the room. Should I press the topic? Or move on with the whole Zayn thing. I decided to move on with the Zayn thing because with all the happenings earlier with Niall and now with Harry, it's too much to process in one day. Maybe tomorrow it would sink in.

"Harry, I'm sure I have something to say about what you just said but so many things have happened today I don't think I can process them all. Who's next?"

"Off to our Daddy Directioner." He smirked.

"Urgh..."

"Liam. Liam already auditioned the previous season before us. Didn't make it through, but he was glad."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why would he be glad?"

He smiled like he was reminiscing. "Then he would have never met us."

I wanted to smack myself for being so slow yet again. "Oh yes of course of course."

"Ambrose the turtle."

I stick my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Anyway, so there Liam. He loves to take care of us, like in all aspects. Constant texts check up on twitter and stuff."

"Sounds clingy." I commented.

He snapped his fingers. "Yes, but in a good way. Without him, I'm guessing the other boys and I would have made headlines with acts of deviance every now and then."

He then frowned a bit. "You should have seen how upset he was with Niall earlier..."

I stopped him. "Ssh, it's not _his _story, its Liam's we are talking about."

"Okay, okay. He the most mature I guess, but he still has his YOLO moments."

I stood up from the couch. "You did not just say YOLO."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked looking at me so amused.

"Say it one more time and I swear I will dump you in the stack of dead 'yolo users' bodies I have behind my closet." I threatened him. I am sick and tired of hearing the word him. I am sick and tired of hearing the word him. I am sick and tired of hearing the word YOLO.

"Then fine I won't say it….. Yolo." He teased.

I smacked him on his shoulders. "Ow! Okay I'm sorry. On with Liam."

"His maturity is matched with how romantic he is. He and his girlfriend Sophia are just the sweetest thing." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please you are just jealous."

"Maybe, but hey I already got my eye on someone." He smiled looking at me,

I felt my heat rising up to my cheeks. "Harry what did I say about this day being—"

"I know I know I should lay off. Sorry." He grimaced.

"So let's see who missing..." he mumbled looking at me.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at him knowing that he knows whose next; he was just waiting for me to say his name.

"Oh, that dick?" I couldn't stop my mouth from saying those words.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Okay, maybe he was one for today but hey... language." He said as he poked my ribs.

"As much as I would want to skip his story" Or did I want to skip his story. "…maybe there's an explanation on why he's a real douche."

He sent me a look that says 'language'. I bit my lip and quietly apologized as I let him continue with Niall.

"Niall, he has the good looks, and a very good voice. Let's say he has it all. One thing that was most evident was that he always secretly has been the mysterious one"

"More like bipolar" I side commented again.

Harry shrugged. "You know if you don't want to talk about him I can stop and –"

"No, go ahead. Ill shut up now." I said as I covered my mouth with my hands.

Harry laughed as he slowly took hold of my hand and pulled it down from my mouth. "Stop being so adorable."

His hands were on mine. My eyes were on his. "I can say the same to you."

He groaned. "Ugh, this is so hard. Can your brain process faster for a bit so we can already talk about this tonight?"

I pulled away my hand laughing. "No Harry, you have to wait for my long monologue about you constantly flirting with me tomorrow."

He smirked. "How very straight forward of you."

"Just continue."

"Okay then. Well Niall was kind of quiet before then. And believe it or not, before he had a very low self-esteem." He said which I found hard to believe. Again, I wanted to comment but I remembered how I should keep my mouth shut.

"Hard to believe right? But it's true; he was so embarrassed back on xfactor." Again, his reminiscing face was back on.

"Then all of a sudden, boom came mister playboy. Maybe when he realized what a perfect human being he was, he finally utilized it. In good ways and…. Bad ways I guess."

I quietly raised a question. "Why was he like that earlier?"

"I really don't know. I t was my first time seeing him that rude. Maybe today wasn't his day, and unlucky for us were there with him." He said.

"It really hurts what he said, because part of me thinks that what he said was true." I admitted.

His hands travelled to my face, cupping it are it was facing him. "Now listen to me Ambrose Waters. Everything he said was a lie. And everything you said was the complete truth. Now I love Niall, he's the brother I never had. But that doesn't mean ill tolerate him always. I know when enough is enough, and the other boys know that as well."

I didn't really get all of what he said because the fact that I was stuck in a trance while looking at him there's this weird kind of pull I have towards him.

"I think we are too close together" I said unconsciously said.

"What?"

"I mean umm... I amm claustrophobic?" I said while pulling his hands away.

I stared at him blankly before laughing. "Lame excuse, Ambrose."

"Whatever." I answered back.

"Do you think he will apologise?" I asked him. I hope he says yes.

"No. I know he will."

I smiled. "And why is that."

"Niall can't resist beautiful girls." He said while wiggling his eyes.

I scoffed. "That's it? And by the way I am not –"

"Don't say you're not beautiful or else will volunteer in entering your closet full of dead bodies."

I giggled. "And because Niall is a good guy, I know he is."

All I had to hold on to was Harry's words. It's not that I want him to apologise. For some twisted sick masochistic reason, I wanted to see him again, even if I said otherwise earlier.

"4 down, 1 to go." I said then smiled at Harry.

"Now who can that be?" He said looking up pretending to be thinking really hard.

"Well I think it's about this guy with amazing curls." I said teasing him.

"Nick Jonas?" He teased back.

"Well, he does have amazing curls. But this is better than him, or than most other guys. You want to know why?" I asked looking at his grinning face.

"Why?" He asked looking so entertained.

I leaned in to close a few gaps between our faces. "Because he can handle this mess." I said while pointing at me.

"You're not a mess. You're beautiful." I can almost feel his breath hitting my face.

Once again, I retracted from my position. Like I said, there was this pull I have towards him. But something else was missing, something I can't pin point.

"Thanks Harry." I said looking at him.

"So what about this guy..." he continued to tease me.

"Yes! Come on please, I am so interested."

He lifted up his arms and motioned me to move closer and snuggle with him. I hesitated, which I think he saw.

"Ambrose, I don't bite."

I grinned and slid closer to him.

"Or do I?" he smirked.

"Oh shush, just go on." I said. I can feel his chin resting on top of my head.

"It's just a short story." He said. I felt his hand now stroking my hair.

"I don't care" I whispered.

"Well for starters, his name was Harry Edward Styles. He's part of this boy band with is best mates."

"That's too short." I giggled.

He lightly tapped my head. "Hey, I'm not yet done!"

"Sorry" I meeped.

"One day, he met this girl named Ambrose. And from that day onwards…"

I shifted my head so I was looking directly at him. "He realised his story has only just begun."

With all the things that happened today, Niall was flipping out on me, Harry Styles on my doorstep, sudden confessions and late night flirting, there was one thing I processed in my head. One thing was clear to me.

Whatever Harry and I are, or are meant to be, I want him to stay in my life, forever.

NIALLS, P.O.V

Drenched and cold, I managed to make my way back to our pad. Once I stepped in the living room, I saw the three other boys and Paul were sitting in the living room watching a video on the big screen.

Oh hey that was me flipping gout in front of an audience.

Theres a shot gun, shoot me now please.

They all felt my presence, so they all shifted their attention to me.

"Woaah" I heard Zayn say. Maybe it's the first time he saw me this horrible.

I didn't notice another figure in the room. Much bigger, wearing a white shirt and good tailored pants. He turned around and I knew it was trouble.

"Simon?" I asked.

Without saying anything, he lifted a folder clear enough for me to see. I can see the initials D.C written on the top of it. Oh no, oh no. not again, I can't take the management screwing me up again.

"I'm pretty sure you are familiar with this" Simon said.

Unwillingly, I replied. "Damage Control."

He handed me the folder and I unenthusiastically got it from him.

What does management want me to do now?


	10. Chapter 10

NIALL'S P.O.V

"Greetings . This is Mr Alfie Pentworth, head of public relations from the management. As seeing we have some trouble regarding the latest incident caused by you, the management once again taken to their hands the plan of action to protect and fix your image.

The following are what you are to accomplish in the following months. Failure to do so will lead to serious consequences.

1\. Law low for the next 5 days. You may not be seen by the paparazzi at all.

2\. No smoking

3\. No parties, only formal or semi-formal events with the rest of the boys are allowed.

4\. Attend charity works

5\. No dating

6\. No not contact or any from her party. This I must emphasize.

Compliance to the conditions above would be the best for you and the management. Other instructions would be delivered to you shortly. Kindly cooperate in your behalf. Good Day! - Management"

"Rubbish" I threw the folder across my room. The management makes me sick. They say it's to help my image? More like theirs.

I stood up and punched the nearest wall. The pain was stinging but it felt good. If only the one I punched was the management it would make me feel tons better. They're the reason why I have become so….

The door suddenly opened and in came Louis. "I'm guessing you punched the wall?"

I was flicking my hand to ease the pain. "Yeah the management makes you do that"

He chuckled then put his hands in the pockets of his trousers "Tell me about it"

Louis wasn't a fan of the management as well. One time, they made him distance from his girlfriend to calm down our girl fan base. It nearly killed him until he got to point that he rebelled over the management.

He went across my room and grabbed the folder and started to skim through the pages.

"And you know what's sick? They didn't even consider me apologizing to her" I said softly.

"Do you want too? Louis asked still reading the paper. I saw him scoff at it.

"I may be an asshole but I am still human." I said.

He shut the folder. "Can't believe I read this rubbish.

"Omg same"

"Why'd you do that earlier Niall? That was ….. not you" Louis asked with his eyes full of concern

I let my body collapse on my bed face first while groaning loudly.

"I don't know it just came out" I screamed in my pillow.

"There must have been a reason behind it though. I almost thought you were jealous..." he started to say he quickly shook his head. "nah, you wouldn't get jealous.

But did I?

"Did you?" Louis asked.

I let out a laugh. A little to forced I think. "Me? Get jealous? Psh I thought you knew me Louis."

"Yeah, we all did…" he said.

His phone buzzed and he got it. "Looks like Harry is not sleeping here tonight."

Then it hit me again. What I saw earlier. Harry's arms wrapped around her. That should have been me.

What the fuck was I thinking?  
"Oh? Where is he staying?" I asked casually.

"At a friend's house he said." Louis said as he was placing his phone back in his pocket.

He handed me the folder. "Well good luck lad. May the odds be ever in your favour" He said dramatically.

I chuckled softly. "Awh I love you too bud."

He started to make his way out of my room. Before he was fully out, he turned around.

"The management is right; you have caused some deep trouble. And what you said earlier was indeed beyond shit."

"Lou- I don't need this"

"But what they're making you is shitter. You know better Niall you know what you need to do. So I say, fuck the management. Go, now"

I sat there confused taking a but to process everything he just said.

"Go where?"

"I know it's killing you. I know you want to see her." Louis said then smirked.

"But she made it clear that she doesn't want to see me." I said.

He chuckled. "Oh Niall Horan, when did that ever stop you?"

Well he has a point.

My heart was pumping fast. I'm going to see her, I'm going to apologize and I'm going to… wait going to what?

Louis' smirk had gotten bigger.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked uncomfortably. That was a scary smirk.

"You know, they say the older you are the wiser you are." He said teasingly.

"What are you implying Lou?" I asked impatiently already searching for my keys.

"I think I know why you said that earlier, I think I know why you flipped out." His voice was suddenly perky.

"Enlighten me" I said as I was putting on my shoes.

"Mr. I won't settle down is fancying someone."

I quickly looked at him and he has his grin all over his face. I can feel mine burning up.

"I do not fancy Ambrose!" I said.

He chuckled as he made his way out. "Never said it was you and Ambrose."

"But I –"I started to defend myself.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirked at him. I grabbed my keys and left these words to Louis. "But I still do not fancy her, okay?"

He pushed me out. "Whatever you say, liar."

Ambrose P.O.V

I do not know how it led to this; apparently Harry Styles is sleeping on the same bed as me.

We hopped in my bed about two hours after we finished chatting. It was three in the morning and I still can't sleep. This day was too eventful.

I faced Harry and smiled at his sleeping angelic face. His curls were falling over him perfectly as small breaths escapes his lips.

Harry kind of confessed that he fancies me. They were subtle but enough to make my head go crazy. But you see, I don't believe in love overnight. Or did I?

I felt a big thump outside on my balcony. I gasped and took a peek seeing a sillouhete forming through my curtains.

Oh shit, a robber.

I saw the figure land on his bottom and having a hard time to get up. Instinctively I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was wireless telephone. I hope this would be hard enough.

I creeped out of my bed and took a deep breath before slowly turning my balcony door. And swiftly I jumped out and raised my arms to throw the telephone but a hand caught my mouth and covered it. I was squealing to get of this man's grip and was starting to kick the air.

"Shhh its just me." The voice whispered. It sounded so familiar. Soft hands took mine from behind for me to calm down.

I turned around and gasped. "It's you!"

Even more reason to get help!" I said my voice starting to scream a little bit.

He covered my mouth with his warm hands.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please hear me out. After this I promise to stay away." He said so calmly.

"Stay away?"

"I promise to stay away" he nodded.

I backed away from him to see him fully. The moon light was hitting perfectly. His chiselled face was stunning.

"I am sorry for everything I said earlier. I was out of line –"

"Boy you were more than out of line" I cut him off.

"Yes I know. And after I said those I immediately regretted it" he said.

I scoffed. "Well that's given."

"And I wanted to apologize as quickly as I can—"

"Took you long enough—" I cut him off again.

He looked frustrated. I backed away a little.

"Could have done that sooner if Harry didn't beat me to it." He said looking blankly at me.

I froze. "How'd you…?"

"Finally my turn to cut you off." He said then smirked a bit.

He extended his arms out in the open. It was still drizzling a bit. "I ran after you once you stormed off. I drove through the shitty traffic and ran under the rain."

I literally froze at this point.

"But then I… I saw you, in his arms." He started to say.

"And..?"

He avoided my gaze. "And I couldn't take one step closer."

I was silences. I just stood there facing a man who I loathed a few hours ago and he's now making me all sweaty, nervous…. And good.

"So sorry for the delay Ambrose. And sorry for everything I said. None of it was true, and you were right, I lost myself and now I'm trying to find me back." He said.

"I may not know you that well, I may not have that chance, but what I do know is that you captivated me, in all the wrong ways but for all the right reasons."

I was feeling hot now as well. But also one thing that was evident, uncertainty.

"How do I know that this is true? This in genuine?"

He frowned a bit then suddenly took something out of his back pocket.

"Read this." I stared at the folder with the initials D.C in front of it. I started skimming in reading the words management and conditions.

"Niall what's this?" I looked over him and saw that he was already his way down the balcony.

I looked over once again on the papers and something caught my eyes.

"7. Do not have any contact with Miss. Ambrose or anyone from her party. This I must emphasize."

He was genuine. He went against the management. He went for me

I heard him take his last step down to my lawn. I looked down and called him over.

"Niall!"

He turned and looked up at me with those not so cold eyes.

"Take back that promise." I said. I inhaled "Don't… stay away please"

And I saw him smile like there's no tomorrow

And I think he saw me do the same too.

I was there all alone on my balcony. I was left with thoughts and … confused feelings. How can one person make you hate and like them at the same time?

With what Niall said I felt sure. I felt goof. I felt… amazing. And he promised not to stay away. Does that mean hell always he there?

I stepped inside and flopped on my bed. Suddenly arms naked around my waist.

Then again, there was also Harry Styles.


End file.
